Family Matters
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Scootaloo's dad catches her in a rather compromising position. [incest][blowjob][titjob][oral sex][cowgirl][impregnation][pregnant sex][69ing][cum inflation]
1. Family Matters

Scootaloo's backpack, sweatshirt, and sweatpants flew off her body, followed by the bandana covering her mouth as she entered her room. Her clothes were buried with everything else in the hamper and mixed together. The contents of her backpack were immediately emptied and hidden in the rest of the house.

"What a shitty night."

She had hoped a little urban exploration would take the edge off before having to go back to school tomorrow. Sure, most of her classes were online, but school was school and school sucked, no matter how little time she spent on campus. She needed something special.

Most other students had other methods: partying with friends over the weekend, hanging out at one of Fillydelphia's local bars or jives, reading, or whatever other ponies did. She didn't know if it was a product of rebelliousness or loneliness, but she'd taken to breaking into private property. Not to steal anything, but just to break in and reach the top with a tag to mark her climb.

"Not this time, though," she mumbled and sat on her bed. Tonight was different because somepony called the police, turning a quiet race to the top to a frantic race back down. She'd selected a new office building that would be roughly two hundred meters, with the construction crane adding another fifty. Most floors were barren and little more than woodwork and steel lattices. Hell, the padlocked gate was the hardest obstacle she had to pass behind shimmying across twenty feet of window ledges to get to an open window. There was nothing else stopping her from breaking in and simply using the stairs to get to the top. She didn't see anypony, but obviously somepony saw her.

She plopped her panty-clad ass on her computer chair and started searching for local news. There was the everyday drunks, a single domestic, aaaand something new just popped up.

"Local break in, under construction, nothing taken, no vandalism, yadda yadda." Good, nothing to identify her, despite her back alley runs once the cops were called. She saw only one patrol car, but it was still enough to light a fire under her ass and get the hell out of there.

"Fuck."

At least her dad wasn't home to ask her why she ran into their house looking like a thug. She wasn't caught, she had covered up enough to hide her identity, and no one was any the wiser.

"Fuck, relax girl!" she told herself. Her trek from downtown had been plagued with no problems whatsoever, but now that the adrenaline was starting to run its course she all but went limp in her chair. She was supposed to spend the night marking a climb, not running from the law.

It was risky to photograph a climb, but she knew others that had done exactly that. Just the thrill was enough for her, but now its denial was replacing the tension leaking from her body. Homework was done, dad wasn't supposed to get home for another hour—her reason for selecting today for the climb, and all that was left for her was that continued sense of frustration.

Her hand slipped into the hem of her panties. Her normal schedule was to bite a pillow much later in the night while she played with herself, or use the sound of the shower to hide her moaning release. Now she wanted it over and done with and just rub one out. Without any real conscious thought, her hand slipped a little lower and brushed against her mound, her fingers running through her fur and encountering a suddenly much thicker batch of hair.

Biting her bottom lip, a sliver of tension dripped from her body and her shoulders relaxed. Her undershirt rubbed angrily against her nipples, almost like a stranger's fledgling attempts at pleasure, a call for her to do something about it herself. A quick raise of her arms and a flutter of cloth later, the garment was discarded atop of another pile of clothes.

She gave a pleasant hum as she rolled a nipple between her fingers and plundered her pubic bush with the other. She didn't want to tempt herself with more fun than she needed, and while she wanted to feel the cool air against her tight bum, her panties stayed firmly on. Her pussy cried out with an electric throb at the attention while both nipples hardened under her play. Taking a hardened nub between two fingers, she gave it a light pinch before squeezing harder. She bucked her hips a little, trying to fill herself with something that wasn't there to please her delicate folds.

She tugged harder, twisting a little, the sharper pain telling her tired, panicked, and exhausted brain to stop, but desire compelled her to press forward until her little grunts of anguish turned into cries of pleasure. She pulled just enough and let go to send a tingle through her body as her little breast jiggled pleasantly and went still. Her hand grasped her other breast and repeated the procedure, the pressure in her groin rising just a little every time her nipples were pulled and twisted.

Fingers stroked back and forth against her slowly leaking slit, spreading her love juice all over her furry lips. She took a moment of indulgence and enjoyed the slick feeling between her fingers. It was a physical sign of her own pleasure, something to take pride in, a token of her own creation. She spread her legs like a flower as her own petals bloomed when pierced by a single digit. Her own scent filled the air and drove her crazy, pushing her to greater heights. Her pussy suckled her lone finger and coated it with her honey before she pressed the palm of her hand into her eager clit. A prolonged moan cut through her room, drowning out the sound of needy flesh and the slow thumping downstairs. Already her panties were becoming damp under her ministrations. The slickness of her juices, the heavenly smell of her own excitement; regardless of whomever called her a tomboy, she'd marked her room the way only a woman could. Another finger joined her cunt as she let her thumb rub against her engorged love button. Her pussy was on fire and her release coming closer with each stroke and thrust. A third finger quickly invaded her pussy and she could fill it no more as stuffed as it felt. Only her delightful slickness allowed her tight cunt to be filled as it was. Her left hand released her breast and dove for her clit while her right continued to plunder deeper and deeper. All it would take was a slight furl of her fingers...

Several things crossed her mind at the exact same time in that moment. Was there a way she could safely infiltrate and climb that building again? What was she going to use to clean up her excitement from her chair? Why the hell didn't she close the door before she started masturbating? Was her father going to kill her or just ground her forever for masturbating in front of him like a whore?

" _Dad_!?"

Her father had one hand in the doorway as her pussy throbbed upon having been denied release upon her father's intrusion. She shared his purple eyes, but not his bluish coat or full wings. She could see in his eyes the curiosity that was no doubt brought on by her own cries and slick plunges into her core. Then came the surprise and incredulity. Interest?

"Get out!" she screamed as he blushed and turned his back on her. She crossed her legs and brought an arm across her breasts. Her panties bore Rarity's and Sweetie's cutie mark, and covered as she was, the damp patch did not hide her deeds in the slightest.

* * *

There were many things a father wanted to see in their daughter's life: their first steps, their first words, their first flight, graduation. A masturabtion session was not on that list.

True, Scootaloo reminded Azure Wing of his wife. His darling had died in childbirth due to complications. Scootaloo had entered the world without a mother and a beating heart. It was the single longest and most terrifying fifty-eight seconds of his life until the doctors managed to start her heart.

Goddesses, even after twenty two years, the memory was enough for him to crack open a bottle. Scootaloo had turned into a fine mare despite his mistakes. She reminded him so much of her mother, even down to her figure that he hated to admit he'd admired more than once. He adjusted his pants and their growing bulge, a reaction he was sure was entirely and solely reactionary to his daughter's self pleasure session.

"Dad?" Scootaloo had descended, fully dressed this time. Her hair and visible fur had been washed, most likely to purge her scent from the air. She'd put on one of her gaming shirts, a fresh pair of sweats, and her glasses; her sight had gotten progressively worse since her teenage years and she required either them or her contact lens. He set down his glass without even taking a drink. She was avoiding his eyes. He wasn't doing any better meeting hers.

"I'm... sorry... I mean can we just—"

"Just make sure to close your door next time," he interrupted. He moved to the couch and gestured to the other end. By Celestia's pendulous tits, this was awkward. "Can we have a talk for a moment?"

"I wasn't trying to flash you or anything—"

"Squirt, your mother had a mare's needs and I am _very_ well aware that you have them too. It's not about that. Sit, please?" he asked, trying his best to make it sound like a request. She shifted back and forth before settling down on the couch's far end. Good, first part over.

"Why have you been breaking into buildings?"

Her nervousness evaporated in an instant. "W-what?"

Heh, kids. Even though she was old enough to live on her own, Scootaloo still thought she could pull the wool over his eyes. "I have a job as a dispatcher with the police, I have a police scanner, and while you're pretty good at covering up your tracks most times, I can connect the dots when I've previously found a spraypaint can wedged in the bottom of the recyclables and some climbing gloves in the washer."

He honestly thought she was going to hunker down and not answer the question, but she surprised him. Perhaps she thought she was trapped after having been caught literally red-handed with the scent of her arousal still clinging to her. "Ever not really know what to do with your life?"

"I've been a teenager too, Scoots."

She rolled her eyes, but that slight tinge of uncomfortableness returned to her tense shoulders. "Applebloom works full time on her farm, Sweetie's got a gig in Canterlot as a lounge singer every weekend. We always thought about what we'd spend our lives doing as kids. Helping others find their role in life." She laughed darkly. "What kind of masochism is that? Bleed yourself dry making others happy, then your friends move away and your only option is to move to another city for college. All my friends are gone and what have I done? Nothing. You know what the funny thing is? I really don't know why I've been breaking into buildings. It's fun, yeah, but I don't really have a good reason. Nothing."

Azure sighed. That was part of the reason he had offered his daughter a partial ride through college on his dime while her childhood friends had family connections that set them up for the coming years. Part of the reason may have been his fault; he let Scootaloo enjoy her time with her friends while she had it. He had spoiled her in his own way, and when her friends went off to do their own things, Scootaloo was left behind to survive without any life skills.

She had a talent for helping others, but the only ones that had helped her had left.

"Did you ever steal anything?" he said quietly.

"N-no! Never!" she said earnestly. Her tail twitched back and forth, spreading a heavenly scent that made his member poke its head from his sheath. "I just... break in and leave a tag. Sometimes I take a picture." She blinked. "You didn't find those, did you?"

Oh, they were so going to have a nice, loooong talk tomorrow.

"No I didn't, and I advise you to do something so that neither I nor anyone else ever do." Well, he supposed parents had done worse to get their children out of trouble. He sighed again, feeling a few years shaved off his life, and then coughed upon getting a lungful of his daughter's arousal. He felt his own crotch stir and forced the impulse down. "...There's a file or two at work about break-ins and urban climbers."

"...I think I'll clean the house up a little tomorrow."

It gave him a strange sense of pride that she didn't surrender their location. He looked at the clock. After working an extra four hours, it was already getting pretty late. "C'mere."

Azure scooted over on the couch and Scootaloo leaned into his grasp. He rubbed her back as he hugged her, stroking her spine and that little space between her wings. "It's late, so we're going to have a long conversation about your hobby tomorrow and leave it at that for now."

"M'kay."

She settled into his embrace, leaning full against his lap and chest. "I know you're feeling lonely at times, but please don't do something risky like that. For me. I wish there were more ponies there for you other than your old man, and I'm sorry we had to move for my work and your schooling. I know you miss your friends and Ponyville, and I admit... looking out for your future may have made you unhappy in the long run."

She didn't say anything, so he continued, "You don't need to isolate yourself or act out, squirt. If you're having trouble figuring out what you want to do with your life, I'll always have an ear open for you. I love you no matter what, my little escape artist." Scootaloo sniggered.

In her panic upon being caught masturbating, Scootaloo must have forgotten a few things. Like a bra and panties; as much as he tried to ignore it, he could feel her damp heat against his leg and her nipples making themselves known on his arm. He could still smell her sex in the air. She exuded it, breathed it after having her fun denied. He couldn't have stopped it if he wanted to, but his cock throbbed as he caught the scent of a mare ready for breeding. Out of embarrassment he hoped his flare would retreat back into his sheath, but now the rest slowly exited his warm body.

She looked at him from behind her spectacles. She always thought she was going to be teased for wearing them when her sight became too bad. Too "nerdy" she said. No pony ended up caring all that much, and Azure was pleased. She looked cute with them.

He shouldn't be thinking of her like that.

His thoughts drew back to her in her chair, legs splayed and breasts on display, her womanhood beckoning him. Their relationship had undergone a subtle paradigm shift. A lonely daughter acting out, a father not able to provide the companionship she desired. Something else was blossoming forth between them as he looked into her eyes. He just knew it; something shifted in those indigo pools, the same eyes he saw whenever he looked into the mirror. He could smell something else in the air, muskier than the smell of Scootaloo's own sex and pheromones. His own arousal was making itself known and she could smell it.

The couch cushions squeaked as Scootaloo moved to sit on his lap. He watched her chest heave with every breath, her pert nipple poking through the fabric. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest moment, her arms wrapping around his neck for support, watching to see who would make the first move. He could feel his erection slowly lengthening but stop painfully short under his pants' tight constriction.

Warmth. What was he expecting? He honestly had no idea as her lips suddenly met his. He could feel the roughness with her lip-chewing habit as she pressed her body into his. His hands were frozen at his side and yet he could feel his daughter's smooth, lean muscle through his shirt. Scoot's eyes closed and he felt a moan rumble deep within her throat.

That was enough for him to grasp her shoulders and lightly push her away. "Scootaloo, we shouldn't," he said weakly to the gorgeous young mare in his grasp. His hands were shaking and urging him to pull her close as if sensing his desire and feeble attempt at resistance.

"Dad, I need this," she pleaded. "I just want to... feel close to somepony."

He could smell her need filling his lungs, her desire to feel loved and unalone. His daughter needed him.

The waterworks clinging to the corners of her eyes lifted as he tugged the hem of her shirt. With a lovely smile, she also removed his in a flurry of gropes and tugs. She immediately returned for a kiss which he happily reciprocated. She thrust her lithe body onto his iron-hard dick and he bucked back, his instincts demanding he mate. That warmth had been taunting him all night.

He let her take the reigns as she kissed him. He almost laughed as she quickly ran out of breath and pulled away; it would have been rude to chastise her skills as a lover. She rocked her hips back and forth against his thigh, using him to pleasure herself.

"Take it slow, squirt. There's no need to rush."

He could see it in her eyes that she was just in a rutting mood, wanting it to be over and done with. She always wanted to go fast and take life by the horn, but he felt she needed a gentler touch, a loving touch. He wanted to show her just how much she was loved.

She dove in for another kiss and his hands began to explore. Age hadn't been too kind to him, but she was still in her prime. He could feel the hard muscle underneath her fur and felt it flex as she moved. The primal side of him that wanted to throw her over the table and mount her stirred as he caressed her strong back and massaged the little spot between her wings, making them twitch. She would be a strong mate, a strong mother to bear foals of her own.

He was surprised when a light and lithe tongue darted into his mouth. Scootaloo parted from him yet again with something akin to a squeal, and he watched a thin line of spittle connecting their lips dipped and broke. Her giggle sounded like the chime of an angle. "Um... sorry. I just... wanted to try that."

He chuckled merrily, his laughter shaking her just enough to move her little breasts back and forth. "'s alright, squirt. It's just a little practice."

He wanted to explore his daughter's waiting mouth, but she seemed intent on a bigger prize. Her fingers worked desperately against the button on his pants. Having trouble removing the offending garment, she tore at it with all her strength and the button popped loose.

Lifting his butt for his daughter, she yanked his pants off his legs. Her hands froze on the band of her sweatpants. "Scootaloo, don't you tease your old man." As much as he hated to admit it, his eyes absorbed the image of his daughter in one long, visual grope. He took mental snapshots of the thin layer of sweat staining her fur and hair, her heaving breasts that were just perfect for her smaller size, and her rubbing her legs together to give herself a little more stimulation. This was no longer pity sex: he desired his daughter.

It didn't look like she heard his words. Her eyes were locked onto his eight inches of stallion meat standing tall and leaking precum. He was getting on in age but it pleased him to no end that his cock could still impress a mare.

"No wonder mom married you," she chuckled. She got to her knees and leaned close to the towering shaft. It was about as big as most of her forearm.

"You don't have to do this, sweetie," he said, a final resistance to the taboo they were about to commit.

"Don't have to, but I _want_ to."

In that moment he saw something shift in her eyes. Beyond the cute glasses and the little fluttering wings of a nervous pegasus, something had been uncaged. All of her daughter's frustrations had been unleashed and molded into something much more. She desired him, craved him, wanted to be mounted as much as he wanted to unload inside of her. That wasn't love in her eyes, but craven hunger.

It was instinct that made him get up. Without thinking, he was going to throw his daughter over the coffee table and raise that cute little ass of hers high, pulling on her tail to put her in position. His breath left him as he was forced back onto the couch. Scootaloo was standing, a defiant smile on her face as she dominated her father. They'd been competitive before. They've wrestled, played sports, and even fought in anger, but now that friendly aggression was being put to far better use. Her arms were tight and strong, easily able to overpower him. He wordlessly bowed his head, submitting to his offspring and feeling so very horny because of it.

She kneeled once again and looked upon his horse dick with almost reverent awe. Strands of precum colored the length of his dick as it bobbed in time with his heartbeat. It sat upon a throne of two full balls, each the size of a tangerine and loaded with cum.

Scootaloo gingerly touched his cock and pulled away, feeling the slickness between her fingers.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked.

She glared at him just a moment before her gaze softened. Heh, did she think he was about to question her as the alpha mare in this situation?

"N-no. Well, yeah. Sorta. Applebloom and Sweetie and I liked to... experiment." She looked away, blushing bright. She fiddled with her glasses, a nervous tic of hers. "...Sweetie liked to borrow toys from her sister and we practiced with them."

His baby girl playing in the same room with two other beautiful mares? His dick throbbed and let loose a little spurt of precum. She jumped in shock as her hand was splattered. She still didn't look at him or his dick. Something was missing here. "I take it there was more than practicing for possible future boyfriends?"

She let loose a great huff from her nose and fiddles with her glasses again. "...And on each other."

Her eyes drifted back to his dick slowly, embarrassment warring with the rampant lust they were both feeling just moments ago. He pressed her just a little bit more, every word of her guilty admission feeding his arousal. "And what did you like to do with these toys?"

"I liked to give head."

She met his gaze just long enough and he nodded, granting permission for her unspoken request. She grasped his dick much more confidently now and gave it a firm tug. He hummed his approval as her hand became slathered in precum. Her face disappeared as she dove for the full balls gurgling with fresh cum. He leaned his head back and moaned as she nuzzled his ball sack before sucking a tender nut into her mouth. He could feel her rolling it back and forth in her mouth, coating his sack in her spit before popping it out for its twin. A tiny spurt of precum shot out of his cock as she worshipped the rod that created her, half of the piece that gave her life.

After paying tribute to his nuts, she moved her tongue to the base of his sheath and started working her way up. Every little lick felt slick with his own precum and made even moreso as his cock was given a tongue bath. Every drop and stream of his essence seemed to make her tongue take longer strokes. She circled around his medial ring, and looking down on her, he saw she had progressed up his shaft high enough to look him in the eye. His shaft lay directly on her face so he could see a bespectacled eye on each side of his twitching cock.

"Thanks for making me feel like a woman, daddy."

He had to fight to not cum on the spot as she all but inhaled his dick. One hand pumped his shaft while she held the other on his thigh for support. She wiped away a spot of precum on her glasses and started bobbing her head. He felt her tongue swirl across his flare, gathering his tasty precum and sucking it down. Her little tongue prodded at his urethra lightly, revealing another dollop that she ultimately sucked down like the rest.

She mumbled something on his rod, but whatever it was, it was lost on him as she impaled herself even deeper. With a little bit of adjustment, her other hand started fondling his full balls as her head fell even more with every downstroke. Scootaloo tried to meet his eyes as she downed inch after inch of his cock. Upon seeing her cute blush and flirty eyes, he ran his fingers through her hair and thrust into those delicious lips.

"Oh, goddesses, you're good at this babygirl." Having his own daughter suck his cock and balls would go down as the hottest thing he had ever experienced. Never before had he felt as close to his daughter as he did right then and there.

Scootaloo removed his cock from her mouth with an audible pop. "Thanks, pops."

Azure got a good look at her breasts now that he had a moment of respite. She didn't have a sizable pair—calling her a B cup would be generous. With her tomboyish figure, breasts of any kind almost felt out of place, but the look of her now, naked and ready to commit the ultimate taboo made him realize how wrong he really was.

"I've always wanted to try this on an actual cock," Scootaloo said as she crawled a little closer.

"Language..."

She rolled her eyes and gave his balls a gentle squeeze. "It's because of these I even exist and I had them in my mouth, and you're worrying about me swearing?"

"I raised you better than that."

She let out a snort. "That's a stallion's priorities for you."

She his cock right between her tits. Mashing them together as best as she could, she started sliding them up and down his turgid pole. He was already hard as iron, the bubblings of an orgasm stirring in his groin. She slid her small but pillowy tits down his profusely leaking dick.

"Almost there, sweetie," he moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair. That only seemed to spur her on and she drew her breasts across the length of his dick. They lacked the all-consuming warmth of her mouth, but the sexy pout on those lips and the intensity in her eyes daring him to look away was enough for him to pant and thrust his hips as his flare began to expand. Here he was on the couch with his daughter titfucking him. His own flesh and blood was drawing out his seed like the little minx she was. He so dearly wished to have his cock firmly planted in his daughter's cunt and put a baby in her womb like he did her mother. With her help, he could give her a sister.

It was simply too much for him and he cried out as he came. He could feel the cum bubble up from his balls and the first shot caught her right in the chin. She opened her mouth in surprise and the second coated her tongue and lips with his seed. It was followed by shot after shot of warm cum, painting his daughter in milky cum.

He collapsed, dropping his grip on Scootaloo's head. His spurts were dying down now, coating her tits in splooge until his load slowed to dribbling down his leaking shaft.

"We're not done yet."

A very girly squeal escaped his lips as she grabbed the base of his cock. Huh, he didn't know he could make that noise.

He managed to lift his tired head to see his daughter balancing on one foot to remove her sweatpants. Her tail escaped its prison and swirled about, spreading her scent across the living room. He breathed it in as deeply as he could but it wasn't enough to revitalize his wilting cock with her hard grip on his dick prevented the blood from escaping, keeping most of his length hard. She was painted with cum, even across her glasses. She tried to remove as much as she could with her hand, but gave up and started wiping it off with her own clothes.

"Scootaloo, what are you—" He was cut off as she kissed him full on the lips again. He felt her little tongue meet his own and dance for only a moment before she pulled away, finally naked. It pained part of him to realize he lusted for his daughter, but that part was diminishing the further they consummated their union.

"You showed me how much you love me, now it's my turn to show you, dad." She pecked his lips again but this time the kiss was slow and sensual. She licked his lips before being granted entry and slid her dripping slit across the length of his dick. She pulled away. "I am so hot and ready for you dad. Just sit back and let me take the reigns."

She slid into his lap and he felt his cock pointing directly under her tail. Being forced to hardness was starting to hurt a little but he did not care. "I'm an old man, Scoots. I don't think I can get it up anymore after I pop one off."

As much as he wanted to rut her, he was a one and done kind of buck now. That didn't deter her in the slightest. She gave him that self-confident smirk and pointed his dick right against her flower. "Let your little girl fix that."

He felt the stirrings of a second wind in his dick, but it wouldn't be enough if she let go for any reason. Another concern was on his mind, however. "Honey, are you sure you want to do this? There is no turning back once we—"

She was getting a lot better with her kisses. At least she was getting to realize it was a pretty good way to make him shut up.

They both moaned into each other's mouths as she sunk herself onto his painfully hard dick. She didn't even sink herself around his flare before she pulled away from the kiss, the sensation too much for her.

"Take it easy," he panted. Goddesses, he missed this feeling and he wasn't even all the way inside her yet. "Go as slow as you need. N-no need to rush."

Whatever she said came out as something unintelligible. She raised her hips barely an inch before sinking herself back down. Both of their wings fluttered despite his own pinned against the back of his couch. Each drop of her hips against his lap was directly proportional to her wings extending more and more.

The air was cut by a girly squeal, this time it was hers, as he felt his flare pop inside. He could feel the base of his dick firm up as she rode him cowgirl style, but that was nothing compared to the indescribable velvety smoothness that was his daughter's tight cunt. She felt different than her mother, much tighter and wet.

He yanked on her hair and pulled her lips to his, worshipping her tongue with his own for gifting him with this treasure. The move dislodged the hand around his dick, but he didn't need that anymore to stay hard now. "Thank you for this, babygirl. Ooooh, you're so tight. Even tighter than your mother."

Gently as he could, he thrust his cock into her wonderful walls. If he would be struck down for mating with his daughter, he would still die a happy stallion for this privilege. Scootaloo hugged him and nestled her head into the nape of his neck as she raised her hips, sinking an inch of his cock into her inviting warmth. It was slow, gentle even, as they rocked into each other. She was so very tight she had to be near pain, but she didn't complain even once as she impaled herself on his babymaker. The effort was becoming enough to soak her fur in a fine layer of sweat. He could feel her nipples press into his chest, her tits mashing into him as she sunk lower.

Flesh on flesh was enough to stop their efforts. She pulled away just enough to look between her legs and see the fruits of their labor. His dick was firmly nestled between her legs, their thighs touching now that she had taken his entire length.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," she moaned happily, followed by an, "Ouch!" as he spanked her ass.

He rubbed her tender buttchecks, the skin now starting to feel inflamed from his abuse. "Daddy's going to have to wash his little girl's mouth out with soap."

"I can think of something to shove into my dirty little whore mouth to quiet me."

He brought his hand down on her other ass cheek and she yowled from the abuse, but her twitching cunt told another story. He didn't know how long he'd retain his erection but he intended to use it to the best of his ability. He hugged his daughter close, making extra sure he would slip from her inviting nether lips.

"Dad, what are you doing?" she asked.

He repositioned them so that she was laying down with him on top, his dick nestled snugly against her womb. "I can see your face better like this."

He circled his arms tightly around her and stroked that little sweet spot between her wings as he rocked his dick upwards. She gasped and he caught her lips. The air was cut with the sound of their hips slapping together and craven moans as they fucked like a mated pair.

"I've still got to make my daughter cum."

"J-jokes on you pops," she said between sloppy kisses and circling tongues. "I came twice while riding you."

He slid a hand down her muscled back and slapped her ass once again. "I didn't realize I raised a little slut of a daughter."

"Hah! Uh, ohhh... Sweetie always liked g-getting anal and spankings." She screamed as he angled his dick upwards and hit her g-shot. "F-f-fuck." Another spank. "I can s-see why she liked it."

She wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him tighter as he fucked her. She loosened up enough that he could pound his dick into her cunt with wild abandon. She was still tight as a vice and milking his cock for his life-giving seed. It was only her own slick marecum that gave him any means of plunging deep enough to kiss her womb. He pulled back and rammed himself deeper into her quivering sex. He could feel himself flaring, his balls drawing themselves upward and deliver his seed.

"Scootaloo, let me go! I've got to cum!"

She tightened her grip around his back and yanked him into her grasp, fighting his attempts to avoid pumping his load in the only place where it had consequence. Scootaloo's body jerked and she cried out, her cunt rapidly clenching around his diamond hard cock. He didn't know if it was the taboo that got her off, but it was clear she was cumming while wrapped around his cock.

He pulled back as much as her grip would allow and rammed his cock against her womb. She yelped and screamed his name into the night as his flare swelled and hot webs of cum coated her womb. The thought of painting his daughter's insides with his incestuous seed was enough for his mind to shut down. Scootaloo was in his arms, his flesh and blood, and that shattered taboo had helped them reach their peak.

Her belly began to swell as he emptied every drop in his balls into her waiting womb. Her belly swelled in time with each contraction of his dick, her belly expanding against him and lifting him now that his cum had no means of escape beyond her ultra tight snatch and his mighty flare.

He collapsed into a panting mess, entirely worn out beyond compare. He ran a hand along her belly. He'd pumped her so full she might as well looked pregnant. She was going to have him so much for ruining her perfect figure, but he knew in his heart she wouldn't mind. He wanted to carry her like a bride into bed and cuddle up next to her, spooning her back like he once did with his wife, bless her soul. Scootaloo had other ideas. Damn, the girl had stamina. Fucked her father into the floor. He felt her shift and saw her cradling her big belly as she flopped him onto his back and climbed on. Her cunt pressed into his face as she started licking his dick clean. She couldn't clean her room to save her life, but at least she had the decency to clean his cock. What a girl. Before sleep decided to take him, he grabbed her lithe ass cheeks and prodded her cunt with his tongue, cleaning her like a good stallion.

* * *

Scootaloo opened the fridge and grabbed the half empty carton of orange juice. She didn't have to be on campus for another two hours, but she was feeling the call felt by late night gamers and stoners everywhere: the munchies. Cracking open the lid and chugging straight from the container, she opened the pantry and pulled out some bagels and butter. Standing for long periods of time was starting to hurt a little now that she had to lug around her gravid gut.

She ran her hands over her shirt. Her breasts were just barely bigger than they were at the start of the year. What stuck out even more was her plump belly that was clear she was carrying more than just a little added weight. She was once lean and fast, built for stamina and running races. She could jog for miles without having to stop for a breath and make stupid leaps that would break bones upon falling. Her stomach was expanding little by little, the skin tightening with each passing week. Every breath pushed it out just a little and, although she would never tell her father, on certain nights she would stuff her shirt with pillows and imagine herself as almost to term.

"No breaking and entering with you tagging along," she said as she pat her belly.

"Damn right as long as you're in this house."

Azure had finally joined her for breakfast. She turned from her father and smiled; he didn't say anything about going on her own after the baby was born. Then again, she'd have to cut down on nights out, pretending to whisper to herself in the gravely voice of Mare Do Well or a penny dreadful detective. Now that she thought about it, Sweetie had the voice of an angel, and yet she could still drop enough octaves to make herself sound like she smoked a million malboros. Scootaloo could imagine it now: she'd teach her kid how to break into buildings, run, and climb. Applebloom knew enough about construction and alchemy to outfit a police force. Sweetie Belle followed in her sister's footsteps and was an excellent socialite, and the best damned dirty liar when she wanted to be.

She _so_ hoped her kid was a momma's girl.

"Wakey wakey, grandpa," she said as she slathered another bagel. Mmmmm... raisin bagels.

He smiled and looked at her stomach. She was six months pregnant by now and it showed. She didn't have much in terms of meat on her bones, so her added passenger stuck out on her thin frame all the more. She loved to walk around with her shirt settled around the top of her baby bump rather than covering herself up like a good little girl. Hell, who was she kidding? Good girl? She was once a Crusader and got her jollies off with some B&E. She just loved to see her father's reaction, the physical testament to what he'd done to her. Judging by the increased frequency of half chubs around the house, Azure was developing becoming a chubby chaser. Speaking of...

She munched on a bagel as she tossed him a small container. He deftly caught it in one hand as he sat down with a cup of coffee. He read the label. "Cocoa butter?"

She trundled over to him and pulled up her shirt, exposing her tummy to her father. "Do you mind?"

He leaned in and kissed her belly before holding an ear to her. "Kicking already, aren't you little girl? You're going to be running around and be every bit the hellion your mother is."

"Damn right she is."

He popped open the cap and started rubbing it into her fur. "Ah, that feels better," she cooed. It was more than just the soothing feeling of oil rubbing into her stretched belly, it was that it was her father doing it. He'd been so very tender and gentle with her belly, so compassionate as her pregnancy progressed. He pushed gently into her tummy, loving each and every bit of her that had grown in the past half year.

Even once he had rubbed enough cocoa butter all over her stretched tummy, he still rubbed his hands over the baby bump. She could feel her cheeks warm as she looked upon her belly affectionately, an athlete's body now blossoming into a figure of female virility and motherhood.

"We made this," he whispered reverently. They had created life. Her sister and daughter. His daughter and granddaughter. Their union had bore the ultimate fruit. Who said they had to stop at making one?

She smiled wickedly.

It was almost comical the way his eyes widened as she unzipped his pants and fished out his cock. Already she could feel the organ hardening in her grasp, proof positive her belly had a direct effect on daddy's arousal.

"It hurts my feet and ankles to stand for so long."

She flicked her tail out of the way and hiked up her dress before sitting down on his lap. Scootaloo watched with delight as her father's eyes bulge and he slipped inside her wet and warm snatch. She gyrated her hips a little sinking down on the cock that made her, the cock that had made life in her until she was flush with his lap. She gave her dad a chaste kiss and continued eating her bagel.

"Much more comfortable."

Hormones. It had to be hormones. She was never this frisky before, but ever since she was a good two or three months into her pregnancy, she'd been feeling much more cuddly and amorous. She lifted her hips and dropped back down on her father's rigid rod.

"You're going to be late for classes," her father said. His hand crawling up her ass said more than enough concerning his thoughts on the matter.

"Fuck that, I got two hours and am askin' for just a quickie."

The sharp crack of his hand meeting the velvety fur of her behind made her cunt twitch. Her steady riding was matched by her father's own thrusts. More than once he offered to be on top or at least suggested she pick a different position that wouldn't be so strenuous, but she didn't mind in the slightest. She liked being on top, riding her father. She did most of the work, but it was thrilling to have him beneath her, empowering even.

His hands rested on her cutie marks, briefly kneeding her buttcheeks. He liked playing with her butt, and she in turn liked getting spanked. His ministrations always made her think on her words during their first lovemaking. Sweetie Belle loved anal sex. Azure offered to take the backdoor exit, but that wasn't something Scootaloo was prepared for just yet. Someday she wanted to scratch that itch, but not today.

There was something special about her insides being stretched full of dick. There was no time for gyrations and foreplay, just some nice fucking for a pregnant mare. By no means was she voluptuous, but daddy nestled his head right between her breasts. They'd grown bigger since she started ballooning, but their size was just right for him to nestle close and listen to her beating heart.

She leaned forward and braced herself on his shoulders, removing half of that delicious cock from her snatch. She raised her ass and brought it down nice and hard, over and over. He held her under her wings and thrust into her molten core while she rested her head across his. She could already feel his flare expanding next to her womb, hear the little panting grunts she recognized as her father's coming release, see him tense up as he readied his load.

"Dad?"

She hated to ruin the moment even for something like a one and done quickie in the shower or their current kitchen chair, but there was something important to say.

He pushed her off of him just enough so they could look each other in the eye. She still rode him like a true cowgirl, each stroke seemingly exploring deeper and deeper into her familiar cavern.

"Yeah, squirt?"

"...Do you want me to give you more than one foal?"

He stopped fucking her, his eyes wide as he digested what she'd said. She took his hands in her own and moved them to her stomach. Luna, goddess of the moon and fucking each other's brains out, must still favor her for she felt their child writhe and kick at that moment. She saw the beginnings of waterworks.

"Oh, honey!" he crooned.

He wrapped his arms around her and piledrived his cock into her with a force she hadn't seen in her life. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as his dick battered her womb.

"Daddy!" she screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear. She swore she squirted all over her father's lap. None of it mattered as she felt his liquid love shooting forth filling her again. He was every bit as productive as their first time making love and soon her pregnant belly grew until she looked almost to term.

He captured her mouth with his.

"I'll help you make as many as you want."

Kisses dotted her neck and ended with a love bite that made her swoon. Quickie or not, school or not, Scootaloo made it her goal to use up every minute of her two hours professing her love to her darling father.

* * *

Feed me, the comment whore.

This story was a commission. If you want to commission me, PM me if you're interested.


	2. Sequel: A Sweet Surprise

Scootaloo palmed the door knob and kicked open the door.

"Mail, dad!"

"Don't you break my door again!" came a voice from from upstairs.

She nudged the door with her belly and kicked off a shoe in one fell swoop. Stepping on the side of her other shoe with her bare foot, she pried that one off and stepped into her house. Her fur was matted with sweat from her morning jog, but her current state along with suffering from a particularly extraordinary condition weighed little on her conscience.

"You should take it easy," Azure said as he meandered down the stairs.

"You shouldn't be shouting when we got a plus one in the house."

"You shouted first, you dip." Her dad hugged her close and kissed her forehead. Familiar banter it may be, he was right; it would do no pony any good if the air was suddenly inundated with the sound of crying. Azure was gambling with fate if the hand drifting lower and lower down her back was any indication.

"And I thought I was the cuddly one," she said after squeaking. A firm hand plied her slowly softening rump. Not even a year ago, she could have bounced a coin off of her firm backside, but not she'd accumulated a fine layer of flab. Being pregnant would do that, and had the side effect of making her extraordinarily amorous towards her loving father.

Azure gave her butt a firm spank that made her jump, but let her go. "Anyway," she continued, "doc said jogging was a safe exercise and I got to keep the pounds off, despite how much of a chubby chaser you are."

Scootaloo sat down on the couch and proceeded to riffle through the envelopes and magazines. Azure, however, did not assert himself in his normal dad chair in front of the TV as usual, instead kneeling in front of her.

"Sorry, but I did wear undies today if you're hoping for a sneak peek."

He cracked his knuckles and palmed her right foot. Feeling his thumbs press into the arch of her foot made her emit a rather provocative groan, but she let her father continue his ministrations. Pregnancy was absolute hell on her body, but it was absolutely killer on her feet. Her fingers ran across the sweaty expanse of her stomach. It was difficult to tell now that her belly had lost much of its mass, but there was still an entire web of stretch marks across her now deflated tummy.

She was a mother. Her father was also her mate. She'd given birth not even a year ago and a little bundle of joy was just upstairs, sleeping the day away while another sibling grew in her belly. She was a sweaty athlete getting a massage by her father, who dotted kisses up her muscular calves. There was nowhere else in the world she'd rather be.

"You're such a horndog," she sighed.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

It as a pleasing feeling, to be worshipped. Her father, on his knees and showing his affection to his baby girl. What a marvelous sight to behold.

Despite her desire to stink up the couch with her musk and fall asleep, she still had a handful of letters to parse.

"Let's see, we've got the internet bill and like the third blood drive reminder this week."

"Mm hm," he mumbled, his lips kissing up her thighs and getting awfully close to her marehood.

"Later," she chided, giving him a tap on the head with one of his boring entertainment magazines.

"You're no fun."

"I need a shower, dad."

"I like it when you glisten. Plus, I'm going to make you all hot and sweaty anyway, so why not just get it all out of the way at once?"

As if to prove his point, he ran his tongue along her thigh, making her groan in delight.

"I'm going to time you."

He smiled. "Lookin' forward to it."

She paused. The last letter had a unique smell to it, one she hadn't sampled in quite a long time. It was the ornate script of the return address that revealed the sender's identity in a heartbeat. Scootaloo freed the letter from its confines and gave her father another firm tap on the head so she could concentrate.

She smiled and turned the letter to her father.

"Sweetie Belle's having a baby shower."

* * *

 **A/N** : Stay tuned, sequel is inbound.


End file.
